


Okay

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e20 No Exit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed tells Abbey it was tularemia and tries to make sure she's okay.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Okay**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep for "No Exit"  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Jed tells Abbey it was tularemia and tries to make sure she's okay.  
**Spoiler:** "No Exit"  


Abbey was walking out the door to the Residence as Jed was walking in. 

"I thought you would've left by now." 

"On my way now." 

"Okay...be careful." He always worried about her, even though she did have the secret service with her. Too much could happen in a clinic in that part of DC. Then, as he started to walk into the Residence, he turned on his heels suddenly, "I'll walk you out." 

She turned toward him and briefly searched his face. "Okay," she said cautiously. He took her things from her and carried them as they walked to the driveway. The agents dropped back several feet at the President's signal. 

Abbey couldn't stand the silence, "So, false alarm again?" 

"Not exactly. It was a test. The FBI was using a threat to test the sensors. I didn't want to worry the staff, so we told them it was just a simple test." 

"What was it?" 

"Tularemia." 

Abbey stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her husband, worry etched in every line on her face, her eyes a mix of worry, confusion, anger, fear. "Oh, my G-d." 

"It's okay though. No one was hurt." 

"Are you SURE? Are you okay?" 

Jed put up his free hand. "I'm fine. Charlie's fine. Debbie's fine." He paused and they continued walking. 

"Abbey?" he said quietly. 

"Yes, Jed?" 

"Are YOU okay?" 

She stopped walking and turned to him slowly. "Why do you ask?" 

"You just seem so..." He didn't know how to finish. 

"So...What, Jed?" She was getting extremely defensive and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to let him have it. 

"So...I don't know," he gave up. 

"I'm fine," she answered sternly, jaw set. She started walking faster. Almost there, she thought to herself. They got to the driveway. He opened the door for her. She stopped in the doorway. "It's cold, Jed. You don't have a coat." She took her things from him and tried to leave, but Jed grabbed her upper arm, "Abbey." 

"I'm okay, Jed. Really." She attempted a smile. It didn't convince him; he had known her too long. He also knew not to push her-he had gotten lucky earlier when she had backed off. He would pursue it later. He loosened his grip on her arm but pulled her to him, kissing her full on the lips, tasting her. She pulled away slowly and gently. He whispered, "I love you, Abigail." She smiled-small but more sincere and less forced this time, "I love you, Josiah." He let her go and watched her get into the big black Suburban. He called to the agent riding with her, "Take care of her, Jack. I kinda like her." 

Jack replied, "Yes, sir, Mr. President," with the hint of a slight smirk. Abbey leaned back into the seat as they drove off. She couldn't suppress the smile that forced itself onto her face. 

THE END 


End file.
